Espejismo
by cielphantomville
Summary: Cuando se teme a alguien es porque a ese alguien le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros. Frase de Hermann Hesse (1877-1962) Escritor suizo, de origen alemán. El tercer fic del maratón de Terror.


**Espejismo.**

.

.

Resumen.

Cuando se teme a alguien es porque a ese alguien le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros. Frase de Hermann Hesse (1877-1962) Escritor suizo, de origen alemán.

.

.

.

Capitulo único.

Nezumi apretó las manos, bajo la cabeza de forma apenada mordiéndose los labios mientras aguantaba un grito atormentado que pugnaba por salir de su garganta de forma desgarrada.

Shion lo miraba sin pronunciar una sola palabra, solo se mantenía ahí, con los ojos vacíos y una sonrisa falsa bien tatuada en sus labios demostrándole que el tiempo lejos del albino había dejado huella. Una horrenda cicatriz.

Ese era su rencuentro, uno que jamás imagino se daría de ese modo, tanto tiempo lejos solo para regresar y encontrarse con eso… porque se negaba a reconocer en ese sujeto hipócrita a su dulce flor.

—Nunca volverán a molestarnos —declaro el albino con calma. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse al roedor y elevo una mano buscando alcanzarle, eran los mismos ojos, la misma piel pero de algún modo había dejado de ser Shion.

—Que has hecho —gruño Nezumi con tono de completo reclamo y los ojos filosos.

—Solo lo necesario —respondió la Shion ladeando la cabeza con inocencia, un gesto que en antaño al último descendiente de la tribu Maou le pareció tan tierno, hoy solo lograba revolverle el estómago con un sentimiento visceral que le apretaba cada órgano de forma desagradable porque no podía creer que Shion fuera tan indiferente a lo que les rodeaba. A ese hedor nauseabundo, al carmín que manchaba sus zapatos y al rechinido…

Entre ellos se instaló un silencio tétrico y sobrecogedor, poco habitual y tan extraño como el hecho de que Nezumi rehuyera al toque de Shion.

El cuarto de abrumadoras dimensiones estaba a oscuras, aun así el roedor podía oler aquella fragancia a muerte que flotaba en el ambiente y que pensó jamás tendría la desdicha de volver a percibir cuanto menos relacionarlo con quien el considero la criatura más pura.

—Debían pagar… pero la muerte no era suficiente castigo para ellos. Porque aun después de ver desaparecer el centro penitenciario quedaba en deuda por la muerte de tus padres, de tu gente —alego Shion con voz calma.

—Yo nunca te pedí… esto —dijo en voz estrangulada Nezumi intentando disimular su dolor y señalando hacia arriba con lo poco de fuerza que pudo reunir.

—Cierto, este es mi regalo para ti, Nezumi. Los hice sufrir lo más que pude, quería que pagaran cada una de tus lágrimas.

Nezumi elevo la mirada encontrándose con la misma visión que lo hizo bajarla en primer lugar. Shion con los brazos extendidos que con una mueca de hipócrita felicidad le entregaba filas y filas de cadáveres que se columpiaban de forma grotesca desde las sogas que los mantenían suspendidos desde las vigas del techo.

Algunos tenían los ojos abiertos y lo observaban recriminadores, mientras que otros ni eso, sus cuencas estaban vacías y esa negrura que precedía a los horrores inenarrables que pudieran contar también le acusaban.

El goteo de la sangre asemejaba a una suave llovizna de verano, un tintineo que Nezumi nuca escucharía con el mismo gozo porque ahora ese ruido traería a su memoria este panorama desolado que se le ofrecía como regalo grotesco.

—Míralos bien Nezumi, los busque… encontré hasta el último de los responsables y los ajusticie por lo que te hicieron, por lo que te quitaron. Ahora ninguno podrá volver a hacerte daño. Ya no más pesadillas, no más miedo… no más rencor.

Nezumi se mordió el labio inferior.

—Esto no era lo que yo quería, lo que buscaba —declaro con voz quebrada.

—Mientes —dicto Shion con seguridad. — Esto es exactamente lo que deseabas cuando querías ver destruida a No.6. Elyurias te arrebato lo que por derecho era tuyo, pero yo… yo hoy te lo ofrezco ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas?

—Porque te he perdido a ti. Este no eres tu Shion.

Shion ladeo la cabeza, quizás Nezumi tenía razón, tal vez no. Después de todo, hacía seis meses que él se marchó dejándolo solo. Y en ese tiempo Shion decidió que si Nezumi aún no estaba en paz, entonces él le daría aquello que por fin apaciguara su alma para que no volviera a tener necesidad de irse. Para que la próxima vez que se vieran Nezumi se quedara, pero…

—Pero entonces, si la razón de tu desdicha soy yo…

Nezumi tardo demasiado en reaccionar, o fue simplemente el hecho de que su cabeza se negaba creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Shion le sonreía mientras su mano de forma firme encajaba en su garganta un cuchillo y tiraba de él hasta tajar por completo la garganta.

—Shion —murmuro elevando las manos en un desesperado intento por frenarlo y luego un grito ensordecedor escapo de su garganta con tan volumen que incluso estremeció el aire —SSSHHIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN…

El cuerpo laxo del albino cayó sobre los brazos de Nezumi como el peso de todo el mundo, su mundo. Si antes creyó conocer la soledad y la desesperación, esos sentimientos eran nada en comparación a lo que en este momento le embargaba, porque incluso el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, y su voz se había apagado después de aquella exclamación dolorosa.

Cada pedazo de él iba perdiendo fuerza, se desmoronaba como los trozos de una escultura que bajo el golpeteo de la inclemencia se desgajaba deformándose y terminando por convertirse en un ser amorfo, horrendo… un ser que ha pedido su identidad y con ella su razón en la vida.

Quería que volviera, que lo mirara con aquel desbordante cariño en la mirada, escucharlo reír y llamarlo irritantemente hasta el cansancio para que se dignara a prestarle atención. Quería… quería a su flor de vuelta, porque amaba a Shion.

—Por favor… —plaño el roedor peinando los blancos cabellos y viendo como la figura entre sus brazos se desvanecía. Lo dejaba atrás como su familia lo hizo una vez. —Shion —suplico estirando la mano sin lograr nada.

El vacío y el susurro de la muerte contra sus oídos era una compañía casi constante en sus sueños… en sus pesadillas.

Con un jadeo casi mortecino Nezumi se incorporó del colchón. Las manos le temblaban cuando peino sus cabellos hacia atrás sintiendo como el sudor le goteaba de la frente. Su respiración incluso silbaba al pasar por su tráquea mientras sus ojos perdido en medio de la oscuridad buscaban un punto al que asirse para asegurar que la espeluznante escena de hace poco fue solo un mero desvarió de su cansada mente.

—Fue solo un sueño —afirmo en voz alta para convencerse.

Hacia cerca de dos años que había salido de No. 6 dejando atrás a la pequeña majestad; apaciguándolo únicamente con beso que se suponía era una promesa sin fecha ni límite de tiempo.

No pensaba volver, no aun. Era demasiado pronto. Pero…

—Shion—murmuro con los sentimientos a flor de piel y el miedo ganando terreno. Tal vez era mejor no posponer más su rencuentro.

Fin.


End file.
